


Something that’s up with Zane

by AbiRose



Category: My Street, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Zane x boy, my street - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiRose/pseuds/AbiRose
Summary: Zane has been having a boy over, only no one had see who it was.Who was this mystery boy, why is he with Zane, what’s there  relationship?Read to find out
Kudos: 19





	Something that’s up with Zane

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling Errors!

One lovely fall day Aphmau was walking down the street going a lot father then she usually did, but who can blame her, the Beautiful colours one all the trees around her. Crunching under your feet, that brought a satisfying sound to her ears. She got so caught up she never realized how far she got, to the point to where she was able to see Zane’s house, only...

she could also see two people talking, one with bright blonde hair other with black both of there skin was ghostly pale. As she got closer she could see one of which where Zane but... he didn’t have his mask, his freckles where on show for all to see as well as his smile which shined all so bright, she couldn’t remember the last time she saw him smile let alone to someone she never saw before. Before she could take a picture or anything at all, they walked inside both still smiling but now with a light blush on there cheeks. Aphmau still couldn’t believe it, Zane smiling?

with someone she was sure no one know, maybe there new?

She was only brought out of her trance when they shut the door. The hall way back home she could not stop thinking about it. Aphmau was sure no one was going to believe her…


End file.
